My dream
by port rocks
Summary: hi...... this is a dream i had, about Yugioh mainly about Yami and Tea only..... read it it's good and reveiw


Hi everyone

I'm just writing a dream that I had last night

It's a bit short but I might add, hey it was a dream after all ok

So there

(My dream) that's a nice title

Chapter 1

"Tea do you love him?" Isis inquired her friend Tea as she fused on Tea's dashing blue eyes starring back at her

"I…I…I" Tea stumbled over her owns words looking for answer. Straight away Tea could feel her cheeks turning bright red at the mention of him know fall well what him stands for

"Tea" Isis held her grip on Tea's shoulders a little harder then before shaking her a little bit "Tea"

"Isis please" Tea yelled a little higher then her own voice and pushed Isis hands off of her shoulders and turned around walked towards a near by window facing her gaze outside in to the snow.

Isis followed her footsteps with her own eyes towards Tea standing spot, Tea placed a shaky hand on the cold and frosty glass window, watching the cold white snow fall from the heavens above, Tea smile softly to herself at the lovely seen in front of her and soften her eyes at lovely sight "I always loved him, even before I meet him……" Tea paused to take a berth "For some odd reason."

"…Tea…" Isis whispered

Tea continued "It's funny but strange. When I was about 3 or even 4 my heart felt like it had an empty or it was broken, it felt like I was missing something or someone dear to me, I tried to mend it by falling for someone but my heart stop me from loving someone telling I already belong to someone that I've love dearly to me, I didn't know what to do I lived with it for all my life. Until I saw him looking at me starring at me, my heart just jumped with joy and the empty whole I had was gone just like that no questioned asked, as if to say that this is the guy that I meet to be with for the rest of my live." Tea turned around to face Isis again with teary eyes, fright to make there way down her cheeks.

Isis slowly walked towards Tea and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ears "shhhh... Tea it's alright" as Isis stroke her hair smoothly and calming Tea down.

"Sorry about that I bock down like that" Tea whipped her eyes dry with her sleeve

"It's okay, but there's something you should know" Isis walked over to her book shelf

"Ummm" Tea sat down confuse on the couch

Isis pulled out a small purple box covered with dust, Isis blowed the dust off and slowly opened the to show a beautiful golden ring with three diamonds one bid diamond in the middle and one diamond on each side of the big one, Isis gave the box to Tea "its lovely"

"Yes it is really beautiful, in deed"

"May I"

"Of cause you can my dear" Tea place the ring on her ring finger, Isis watched Tea's face as she starred at it as to remember something about it "Tea are you alright"

"I don't know, this looks so fumier to me" Tea frowned at the object on her finger looking at it closely

"It should" Tea snapped her head up and starred at Isis wild eye

Isis came and sat sown next her "this my dear is a wedding ring, it belongs to you"

Tea looked confuse "what do you mean, it's mine its looks old and made up of real gold"

"Tea do you know anything about you're pasted?" Isis asked

"No…Why?" Tea slowly spoked

Isis smile "then the spell had worked"

"What spell" Tea snapped scared

"I think its time you should know the truth"

"…….." Tea did know what to say

Isis began "My dear, you know the pharaoh's past right" Tea nodded "that's not all of it, before all the shadow magic 'war' started when the pharaoh 'Atemu' as you know him by his real name just before he came pharaoh he had to found an wife to be his Queen, many princess came to the palace and many had asked the pharaoh himself to be his queen, but none of them came to Atemu's attention. But there was a young Girl just about his age back then was a maid or a servant to him and she crutch his attention, and they both fell in love with each other and so he asked her to be his wife, so she became the Queen of Egypt. Seto's father Atemu's uncle became really angry he wanted his son to become king, and you know the rest about evil Barkura and Seto's father" Tea nodded " Barkura wanted to get back at royal family even if it wasn't Yami's flute so he desired to kill the Queen Yami's Love" Tea gasped " When Atemu found out about his wife he became a nightmare and sealed evil Barkura and the shadow magic away in the items. just before he sealed himself in the puzzle he asked me to eases all memoires of about his wife and any information about the Queen to destroy it for go to protect the world and the further, until evil Barkura is died for good and in another time they will meet again and live happy ever after" Isis finally finished her short story.

Tea sat there in silent "and what does it have to do with me and about this ring it's not mine, it's…" "It's the Queens right, and you are the Queen of the nail my dear the one and only Atemu's wife now and for ever." Isis cut in

"No…no…no I can't be I'm Tea Gardener" Isis place her arms on Tea's should "Tea listen your real name is Tea Gardener Yes but really your Tea Moutu, the pharaoh's wife, and you love him"

"Isis that's crazy my mother is Mrs Gardener" Tea stood up and slowly back away

"Isis yes that maybe true but your royal by marriage"

"If that's true then why do you know about all this if Yami told you to eases everyone minds and information about me" Tea snapped

"because there had to be someone with the information about all this, and I was the chosen one" Isis slowly walked over "My Queen you have to believe me your…" by this Time Tea shock her head and Tears stared to fall by their own, Tea can't talk it anymore of this and ran out of the door and left Isis screaming out behind her "Tea…TEA "

Tea raced down the road towards her home as she raced, someone was walking the other way When (Thud) Tea went crushing in to someone "oww" Tea was waiting for the hard correct of the payment to can but instead a soft body broke her fall Tea opened her eyes slowly and quickly study the body that she had just crashed into

"Yami I'm so sorry" Tea rolled off of him stood up and quickly dust off her cloths

"Tea are you okay you seen to be in a hurry" Tea Covered her face as tears slowly fell down "No…Not now" Tea shock her head violently and made her way back to her house

"Tea…Tea...Come back" Yami yelled after as he raced after her

-

-

Tea slammed her bedroom door shout hard and fell on her bed wrapped a pillow around her body and cried out angry, the next thing she hard was a knock on the door "Tea are you alright"

"Go away" Tea yelled in her pillow

Yami slowly opened the door and placed himself on the edge of the bed "Tea its getter if you tell someone about your problems then kept it all bottle up inside of you, you taught me that remember"

There was no reply on the other end of the bed "Tea shhhh… I hate to see you like this" as Yami rubbed her back in an circle a motion for son know reason Tea's tears seem to dry up "Yami" Tea sniffed and wrapped her eyes "I went to Isis's today" Yami nodded for Tea continue "I found a lot more then I can talk"

Yami frowned "and what do you found out that made you upset" Tea learned in as Yami placed a hand around her shoulder and comfit her as she learned on his shoulder "About my some dreams I have been having, and she told me that I had a pass life as they same time as you"

"I never new about this, It's the first time I've herd of it"

"I know and that I was a servant to you" Yami fell silent "And you had a wife back then too"

"WHAT me..I…I had a wife and Isis never told me, and I don't remember anything about it"

"Shhhh let me finish, and the wife was ………me…." Tea started to cry again.

Yami was dumbfounder with all the information "me a wife…and you….a ...wife" Yami shocked with his worlds "this means…oh god…Tea" Yami removed Tea's head from his shoulder and stood up. Tea stopped crying and looked at Yami with confused look "Yami what does this mean?" Tea questioned

"Oh Tea…I ….oh god …Tea" Yami held Tea's hands together and starred into her red buffy blue eyes "What Yami" Tea sniffed

A smile came across his face "Tea my lovely Queen I have finally found you after all this years, and I was wandering why I felt so much in love with you"

"Yami do you love me?" Tea questioned

"Yes my love I do please stay with me for ever and ever"

"Oh Yami I will, and I love you too" Tea throw herself in his open arms and they both shred a loving kiss

And they all lived happy ever after

The end

Sorry about the beginning I know it was pretty short,

That how was my dream started sorry and I hope you like it, it could have been better sorry about that :)

Please review thanks


End file.
